You Are My Forever
by darkgirl3
Summary: The only reward Aiden gets is if he does it for his self, Ethan too.


**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I started this as a Merry Month Of Masturbation story, but the back story of where the twins are took a life on of its own. This is a follow up to my story called Seven Minutes**

 **Title: You Are My Forever**

 **Characters: Ethan/Aiden mention of Jackson/Danny, but only at the very end.**

 **Summary: The only reward Aiden gets is if he does it for his self, Ethan too.**

Aiden moved his hand up and down his leaking cock that was aching so badly. He had lube slicking up his cock all over his hand that was free. His other hand Ethan had fucking chained to the damn head board. He was flat on his back on their bed with a fat as hell dildo in his ass. It was one that he had put there his self because Ethan was refusing to touch him. The dildo was all the way in touching every inch of his tight channel. He moaned at the pleasure going through his body as he twisted his hand over his cock.

"That's it Aid, fuck your hand," Ethan said sitting at the foot of the bed in the opposite corner away from Aiden.

He wasn't risking tempting his self and having to start all over. He was enjoying watching Aiden fuck his self. He had already been forced into the same torture the day before. Aiden had blown him to wake him up like most mornings went. However, when he went to take hold of Aiden he found he couldn't even move to sit up. Aiden had fucking cuffed him to the bed only giving his dominate hand the ability to move. He had upped the antics today though making Aiden taking the fake cock in his ass.

He hadn't touched Aiden either yet which drove Aiden nuts because he knew Aiden hated when he wouldn't touch him. His brother might not like anyone else to touch him, but Aiden craved his twin's touch. Ethan had known for six years now that Aiden was lost if he couldn't touch him in one way or another. Every morning they woke up snuggled together half the time Aiden was inside of him. The other half of the time he was the one balls deep in Aiden's ass.

"You are so cruel to me," Aiden growled, but he moved his hand faster over his cock.

 **~EA AE~**

Aiden clenched around the fake cock bringing his legs up trying to get some relief there. He shouted as he picked up the pace trying to get his self to cum. He had been at this for an hour with no end in sight. He got close to cumming and then couldn't finish so he was frustrated. He moved his thumb over his slit slowly spreading the pre-cum. He whimpered going back down over his sensitive cock. He twisted and yanked feeling the pit in his stomach about to explode.

"Say something please, I need to cum this time," Aiden pleaded, but Ethan shook his head moving his hand over his own cock. "STOP THAT," Aiden shouted knowing that Ethan was blocking their connection so he couldn't feel the double pleasure from their bond.

"No, now you're going to fucking cum for me Aiden. Fuck yourself on your hand and that fake cock or you won't be getting any kind of sex." Ethan said picking up the lube.

Aiden closed his eyes trying to think about his own cock with what Ethan was doing. He relaxed some moving his hand up and down over his shaft. He thought about the times in the past when he had watched Ethan jack off. He thought about that feeling that was imbedded in his mind. He moved his hand as quick as he could over his cock drawing out more pre-cum from it. The lube that was already on there became mixed with his self lubrication.

Ethan smiled letting out a moan at the same moment that Aiden did. He was moving his hand just as quick as Aiden matching the rhythm. He was blocking Aiden from feeling his pleasure, but he was taking in what Aiden was feeling. It wasn't going to take long before he was cumming. He could tell that Aiden wouldn't lose his orgasm this time as quick as he was working his cock. He was actually glad because he wanted to be able to fuck his brother again. Although he was thinking of making Aiden wait a little longer for that.

 **~EA AE~**

Aiden kept his hand moving trying to jerk at where his other hand was restrained. He knew that Ethan did it so he wouldn't get up and go for him. He could get out if he wanted, but he stayed to appease his brother. He moved his hand lower pulling at the dildo til it was halfway out then pushing it back in. He let out a shout as it struck against his prostate and he was done for. He kept the dildo going for three more thrusts then moved his hand up jerking his self through his orgasm. He finally was getting the release he had been wanting for the last hour.

Ethan smiled watching as Aiden's cum shot out covering his brother's torso and hand. He twisted and pulled at his cock picking the pace up before feeling his orgasm starting. He moved so he was hovering over Aiden pumping his cock in quick strokes. It only took three jerks and he was cumming letting out a shout of Aiden's name as he coated their bodies with his cum. He slapped away Aiden's hand not wanting Aiden to touch him. His brother still hadn't paid the piper completely.

He did give in slightly by kissing Aiden thrusting his tongue into his twin's mouth. He pinned Aiden's free hand though not letting him reach between them like he wanted to. He would cave if Aiden touched him right now. It wasn't going to happen though after all Aiden was still under punishment for an earlier sexual crime of cumming before he was allowed.

Ethan pulled back licking Aiden and his cum that had mixed together away on every inch except Aiden's cock. Ethan got up from the bed getting the key to the handcuffs undoing them. He moved back when Aiden tried reaching for him. He shook his head before leaving the room going to the bathroom that they shared. Aiden growled before getting off the bed going to the bathroom to clean up as well, once he pulled the dildo from his ass. The pleasure from that alone almost sent him into another orgasm. He put the toy in the sink to be washed before getting in the shower with Ethan.

 **~EA AE~**

"You are going to get it when this week is over for denying me, Ethan." Aiden said before pushing Ethan against the wall of the shower.

He pinned his brother's hands before capturing Ethan's mouth with his. He growled as he tongue fucked Ethan's mouth not giving him a moment to even think. He didn't pull away until they were in need of air. He waited a moment before he did it again enjoying the taste of his cum in Ethan's mouth. He didn't stop until the fourth round sucking at Ethan's tongue every time.

He backed away taking the removable shower head from its hook turning the water all the way up. He smiled as he changed it to the jet spray before aiming it at the nerves just below his balls. He knew how to make his self really cum since Ethan had done it to him before. He wasn't blocking their bond either shoving it out even more so Ethan could really feel it.

"Aiden, fuck," Ethan gasped feeling as if the water was hitting his own nerve ending spot.

He started jacking his self off never taking his eyes off of Aiden. Their eyes were glowing red as they got closer to their second orgasm. It didn't take much longer and they were cumming Aiden turning the hose so it hit against Ethan's cock. He jerked his own letting out a howl of Ethan's name hearing his own.

 **~EA AE~**

Once they finished their shower cleaning each other up stopping for a kiss here and there they got out going back to their room. They only put on a pair of boxer-briefs before going outside in the moonlight. They cuddled up on the lounger they had Ethan lying between Aiden's legs looking up at the night sky. Aiden wrapped his arms around Ethan nuzzling at his brother's neck. Their hands locked together at Ethan's waist just relaxing watching the clouds move pass the moon. It was the first full moon of the summer and even though it was hot out they didn't care.

They didn't have a care in the world, hadn't in years. The only thing that mattered was each other because they had escaped. They had supposed to have gone to some town in California called Beacon Hills. However, they had faked their deaths letting the other alphas think they had died. It hadn't been hard to fake their deaths and Deucalion had never come looking for them. They had stayed to their selves and no one had a clue they were even werewolves. It was what Ethan had wanted and Aiden wasn't going to let the promise he'd made be broken. He promised he'd always protect Ethan and one day they'd be free.

They had gotten their freedom that April night back when they were eighteen. They had only taken a bag each and the cash Deucalion never knew they had kept. Their former alpha had never even been able to beat or torture the location of where their family's money had been out of them. If the stupid bastard had just moved the painting in their old bedroom he would have found the secret compartment that opened up leading underground. It had a tunnel that led to a panic room like area where their parents had hidden everything.

Not even when the county had planned on tearing the place down after years of being untouched had it been found. They had gone back to the place gotten what they had needed and disappeared once again. This time they had gotten on a plane flying to the one place that Deucalion had never been. They only knew of one other werewolf that was living in Hawaii and he was a kanima too. It was beautiful and their parents had honeymooned there, the only time their parents had taken a trip.

 **~EA AE~**

It had taken Ethan forever to convince Aiden to go, an island surrounded by water and Aiden had hated the water. It hadn't taken him as long to get Aiden in the water at their home though. He might have used sexual denial to get Aiden in the water. A full month of not having sex had made him cave dragging Ethan out at seven one morning.

The house was on the beach and they could go swim right there without leaving. They were living in a two story house which had a perfect view of the sunrise and set. They kept to their self mostly, but had two friends that had their own house down the beach. They had gone to their wedding the month before, which had been when they found out just where they were from.

It had been ironic because Danny and Jackson was from Beacon Hills the town they had escaped from going to by 'dying'. Danny and Jackson were the only two that knew their secret of what they really were to each other. It had been by accident since they hadn't been expecting company. Their secret was safe and so was Jackson's with them. They hadn't met any other werewolves besides the three of them and were keeping it that way. Jackson was going to college to be a lawyer. Danny was designing his own computer programs and working for a company for internet security.

Ethan and Aiden were running their own auto garage after they'd worked in one for the first year there. They had gotten new motorcycles now, but they weren't identical this time. They each had a design that they had painted on their selves. They also rebuilt cars and motorcycles painting whatever the owner wanted on them. Ethan's bike had a blue and red dragon painted on both sides. He'd wanted a wolf, but didn't want to risk drawing attention to his self. Aiden's bike had a Bengal tiger on one side and the other had a white tiger.

 **~EA AE~**

"Thank you for moving here even if you hate the water," Ethan said with a happy sigh almost asleep.

"I always promised you that I would get us free of them," Aiden said close to sleep his self. "I love you and I've always got your back even if you wanted to move to a place surrounded by water, which is my hell." he laughed.

"Not your hell anymore you even go surfing with us," Ethan laughed back, "I love you too, babe. You are my forever," he added closing his eyes.

The surf was crashing against the rocks and Aiden's heart beat luring him to sleep. Unless it was bad weather they mostly slept outside either in the lounger or the air mattress they put up on the deck. They hated sleeping inside when they could lie out under the moon and stars. It was the good life and Ethan didn't want to change it for the world. He didn't answer to anyone and besides maybe once or twice a year they never argued. Aiden was his home no matter where they lived, but here they could be their selves. He never thought he would end up in paradise with all the hell he had lived through.

Aiden smiled kissing the top of Ethan's head enjoying the feel of Ethan against him. Ethan always had the best ideas on what to do. He had given him hell for a week about the house right on the beach beside the water. However, he loved the place now and couldn't imagine a better place to be. He understood why his mom had always thought about moving here for good. Even though she had only been to the place once in her life. His mom had always had the best ideas as well and he hoped she was happy they were here now.

He hadn't had to think twice when Ethan told him he could no longer live with the life they'd had. They had been slowly dying inside from the things they did to stay alive. When Ethan wanted to live instead of survive he had agreed. Ethan had done the planning, but he had put it into action. It had taken two months, but when Deucalion said they were moving that was when he had known they weren't going.

He'd left his old life of being a killer behind not needing to do that to live. At times they still merged, but it was more to do with keeping the ability up. They hadn't had problems, but you couldn't tell with the world they lived in. He closed his eyes taking in everything around him as the night came closer to morning. He no longer had to watch Ethan's back while his brother slept or Ethan stay up all night. It was paradise and he didn't think it could get any better than this.

 **~THE END~**


End file.
